


Shalava

by Sulla



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-08-31
Updated: 2001-08-31
Packaged: 2018-11-20 09:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11332794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sulla/pseuds/Sulla
Summary: Mulder is wondering what the hell a certain name Krycek keeps calling him in the heat of passion means.





	Shalava

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Shalava by L.C. Sulla

Date: August 18, 2001  
Title: Shalava  
Author: L.C. Sulla   
Rating: NC-17 for explicit m/m interaction  
Category: M/K, slash, humor, blatant excuse for really crappy smut.  
Archive: Hell, if you want it, you can have it...just let me know so I can visit.  
Website: X-Files non-con fic: http://evilzz.net/darkrooms  
Summary: Mulder is wondering what the hell a certain name Krycek keeps calling him in the heat of passion means.  
Author's Notes: Satina and I were musing over the word 'shalava', and this beast just sort of developed...  
Feedback: Sure!   
Hopefully this isn't *too* unreadable!

* * *

Sulla: <Oh, speaking of sluts, did you know that the Russian for slut is 'shalava'? Now what I'd like to see is K calling M a shalava, and M trying to figure out what it means, and find out, and then show K how much of a shalava he really is.... Ooo! Is that a 'plot...what plot?' bunny I see? >

Satina: <But my little slash-shalava, why would our sweet little ratboy be calling Foxy a slut? Give me more....>

Sulla: <Oh oh oh, so many reasons! Read To This Day again, and you'll see...>

Satina: <Are you saying you want me to write a sequel to YOUR story, partner? ;-)>

Sulla: <Oh, no, I'm just saying that there *are* instances where K could be calling M a shalava, like the way he did in that fic, y'know?? It has been done in many stories by many authors...maybe I'll take up the challenge, and write another myself! Let me see...how would it go...

**********

K - Shalava!  
M - <groan>what?  
K - <slurp>you heard me!   
M - Mmmm...no I didn't...your mouth is wrapped around my cock, how the hell am I supposed to understand anything you say?  
K - Shut up and come, shalava...  
M - <pant> what?

How was that? Maybe I'll make a mini-series out of it...>

**********

Satina: <Oh girlfriend....give me MORE of that filthy little ratmouth!!!!!! please???????>

Sulla: <Okay, here goes...

**********

K - Shalava!  
M - Hmmm? <slurp>  
K - Just what I said, Mulder-ooo  
M - Don't call me...umph...Mulder-ooo...<gag>  
K - You...unnh...prefer shalava?   
M - Awwwwgh....won't you just...<slurp>...shut up and enjoy this? ...ummmph...  
K - Uh...uh...okay...uh...UNNNGH!  
K - <pant>   
K - But you're still a shalava!  
M - WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!!

**********

K - Shalava!  
M - Unh...are...unh...you...unh...ever going...unh...to tell me...unh...what that...unh...means..mmmm..unh!  
K - <pant> Just shut up and let me <pant> fuck you!   
M - Ooo...unh! Yeah, baby, <grunt> talk dirty to me...UNGH!!  
K - Oh yeah...<moan>...ya dirty shalava <grunt><slap> UNNNNNH!!!  
M - <pant><pant><sigh>C'mon Alex...what's it mean?  
K - <pant> Quit whining or I'll tell all the other agents what a filthy shalava you are...  
M - GODDAMNIT!!!!  
   
**********

K - Shalava!  
M - <gasp> C'mon Alex...tell me...urg...<thrust> tell me what it means!  
K - No baby <pant> you gotta...oh! ...figure that out for yourself...unnnnh...yeah, fuck me!  
M - Oh <moan> yeah, I'll...unh...fuck you alright... <thrust> <thrust><thrust>  
K - God, baby...UNNNH!   
M - <powerful thrust> UNNNGGHH!  
K - <pant><pant> No one fucks me like you do, baby...  
M - Mmmmm...  
K - Guess it's my own good luck that you're such a shalava...   
M - <lunge><throttle>   
K - <gasp><choked laughter>  
M - AAAARGH!! <drops hands>  
K - Heh heh heh... Shalava.

**********

K - Shalava!  
M - ...unh...me? I...unh...don't think so. <grunt>  
K - Hmmm? <hump><thrust><pound>  
M - Oh yeah! Right <gasp> there, baby!  
K - <moan> you like it like this, huh, shalava? <thrust>  
M - ...unh...oh god...oh yeah...unh! Unh! UNNNGH!!   
K - ...yeah! oh...oh.unh...  
M - <pant>oh yeah...fuck me hard Alex...  
K - <moan>...oh god...UNNNNH!  
M - mmm...god, I love it when you cum inside me...guess I better go next door, and see if that hot construction worker can do the same...  
K - <pant><pant><pant> what?! What was that?  
M - Hmm...seems to me, if I'm such a slut, I better act the part...  
K - Kurite moju trubku!  
M - Sure! <lunge><lick><gobble><suck>  
K - God...mmm...sure did your homework, didn't you...  
M - ...mmm...<slurp>

******************************************************

Okay. That's enough of that! God. 

  
=====  
Lucius Cornelius Sulla  
Dark Rooms Archivist  
***  
Dark Rooms -- X-Files non-con fanfic: http://evilzz.net/darkrooms  
***  
Eloi, eloi, lama sabachthani?

  
Archived: August 27, 2001 


End file.
